


Heathens

by ixiepixie



Series: Drabbles I forgot to Name [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Two absolute heathens doing what they do best.Making a mess.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles I forgot to Name [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Verus, Mikaku, Diu basically the whole usukus network chat.
> 
> This exists because of you all, and you know who you are. Heathens, all of you. Me too.
> 
> Side note, I had a lot of deja vu when writing this, and am still wracking my brain wondering if I ever read a similar fic before. Probably have, because I am trash that loves to read any and all shameless content for these hopeless jokers.

Arthur felt his fingers twitch around his pen, the notes he was taking suddenly becoming much less important than the man sitting across from him. It was a usual summit meeting, everyone in attendance as always, with Germany currently giving one of his speeches about conduct on the premises or some other such rot. That wasn't important right now.

A pair of impossibly blue eyes were watching him oh so closely, mischief hiding in the depths of the twinkling light reflected on their surface.

That bastard was thoroughly enjoying this, wasn't he? Well, to be fair, it had been Alfred's idea in the first place. Something to spice up the rest of their day after such a vigorous fuck that morning in their shared hotel room. A new toy that Arthur had been eager to test.

Squirming in his seat, Arthur could feel the sensations inside himself. It was dull right now, hardly even a tickle, but it was there. He simply crossed his legs and lowered his eyes to his paperwork once more. Oh but those blue eyes were still on him. He could feel Alfred's stare. That cocky smirk gracing his lips. Lips that had been plunged between Arthur's-

"England, are you ready for your presentation?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, very well."

Oh shit. Arthur had forgotten about his presentation on exports. At least he had the paperwork all here, but...

His gaze fell on Alfred. That git wore such a shit eating grin. He *knew*. He'd known the whole time and never mentioned it. Well if that's how he wanted to play, then let the game begin.

Rising from his seat, Arthur had to grit his teeth against the sensations that came along with the motion. He was still so damn filled from their early morning activities, that he could swear it was going to leak out at some point in the day if he wasn't careful. Alfred had been sure to keep as much of himself inside Arthur as possible before he'd inserted the toy. Hopefully it would act well enough as a plug.

After taking a single step, Arthur nearly fell over, his breathing getting heavier for just a moment as the sensations within himself suddenly spiked.

Gods above, he was already fairly hard from just the thoughts of their activities in the meeting, but that had sent him into overdrive for a split second. Cheeky brat, he was going to pay for that later.

Clearing his throat, Arthur did his best to shuffle towards the podium without making it look too conspicuous. He simply acted as if he were getting his notes in order, then took another moment to compose himself before he began his speech. It all seemed to go well. Too well, in fact.

Until he neared the end.

"In conclusion, I would like to ask that you all hIIE-"

Arthur covered his mouth quickly, eyes wide as he nearly lost his footing. His legs quivered, and his cock ached for release, straining in his briefs as the vibrations suddenly kicked up in intensity. Coughing, Arthur tried to play it off.

"Sorry about that, I ah-" He felt another jolt as the feelings surged once more, "-excuse me. Might I request that we all take a break? There seems to be something caught in my throat."

Arthur coughed again, trying to play it up. Alfred, that ass, was trying not to laugh. Everyone at the table took notice, but blessedly decided not to comment. Which was good, because it looked as though Francis had figured the whole game out already, if that smug look was anything to go by. Waiting for everyone to clear out, Arthur simply acted as though he were reorganizing his notes and cleaning up the podium for the next speaker.

What he was really doing was hiding the rather obvious cum stains on his pants behind the wooden structure. Not just on the front of his pants either, oh no. That yelp of his earlier had rather disastrous results for the back of his slacks as well, as he'd leaked there too. Fucking brilliant.

It didn't take long for the room to be all clear, save for one other man. Those eyes that had never left his form during this entire first half of the meeting. Before he knew it, Arthur could feel hands on his hips, breath on his ear, and a rock hard American at his back. Deciding to indulge just a touch, Arthur pressed his hips back, likely staining the front of Alfred's pants with his own filthy slacks. Greedy lips were soon on Arthur's neck, as those hands moved tortuously slow along the buttons of his jacket and dress shirt.

Fuck that.

Arthur ground his hips back, making Alfred hiss and stumble forward just that much more. Good lad. Taking matters into his own hands, it wasn't long before Arthur had opened both their trousers, freeing Alfred's entrapped hardness, as well as his own. With ease of practice, Arthur soon had his absolutely soaked briefs on the floor as well, leaning his body over the podium so he could spread himself for Alfred to see.

"I kept almost all of it inside just for you, love~" He purred out those words, tempting Alfred just that much more, "Wouldn't you like to see just how much more you can fit inside?"

"Fucking shit, Arthur, that's hot-"

"Eloquently put, as always."

"Shut up, you know you love riding my dick anyway."

"Would you mind perhaps putting that potty mouth of yours to better use?"

"Only because you asked so nicely, Artie."

Without any warning, Alfred was kneeling between Arthur's thighs, spreading his legs just a touch further so he could lick the cum that was already leaking down those milky white thighs. Arthur's hole quivered around the vibrator, which was still active for the moment, until Alfred slowly eased it out, switching the device off.

"Fuck that's a beautiful sight..."

Arthur could only imagine Alfred was speaking of the cum that now freely dripped down to the floor. Seems they'd have to hire a carpet cleaner for the meeting room again. Later.

For now, Arthur had bigger problems to worry about, such as the fact that Alfred's hot, throbbing cock was not yet buried so deep inside him that he was screaming.

"Get your fucking arse in gear and fuck me already!"

"Okay, okay, jeez! You're such a demanding bitch in the bedroom sometimes, you know that?"

"I wouldn't have to be so demanding if you'd ju-"

Arthur was cut off as he choked on air trying to catch his breath. The burning need between his legs was now very full, and very sensitive. Before he could even regain his senses, Alfred was thrusting into him, hard. Yes, yes! This was what he'd wanted!

That red hot engorged cock sliding deep inside of his already cum filled and prepped asshole sent him over the moon. After all their foreplay throughout the first half of the meeting, neither of them were likely to last all that long, but that was fine. There was a whole second half of a meeting to get through, after all.

As Arthur felt his climax fast approaching, his heart rate spiked through the roof as it hit him like a train. Alfred's legs shook when he shot his load into Arthur's ass, the cum unable to go anywhere besides down his legs at this point. He felt so utterly full by the time it was over. After a moment, he took one of Alfred's hands in his own, placing gentle kisses upon each knuckle, just the way he knew it would leave Alfred all flustered. Al's cheeks were rosy, and his smile rivaled the sun itself. Arthur could say with confidence that he loved this brat.

Arthur held that single hand hostage still, leaving Alfred's other hand free to support their weight with ease. Alfred had already broken off part of the podium with his grip before, and Arthur would rather they not make it overly obvious where exactly in the room they'd had sex.

Not this time, anyway.


End file.
